


I'll Be Your Home

by Red_on_my_Ledger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_on_my_Ledger/pseuds/Red_on_my_Ledger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good ol' South Dakota had never been like this, and Helena couldn't help but miss her life back home. New York was crazy, the people rude, the traffic and streets impossible to navigate through, etc. etc. The bar kept her busy though, and for the past few months, it distracted her from most of her troubles and the loneliness of not having her family around. However, one fourth of July changes this when a blonde soldier with a birthday and his friends invade her bar after closing time. Now, Helena can't get him out of her mind. Who knew being being tackled at the front door of her bar would change her life so much ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing save for my OC! All rights go to Marvel and the wonderful Stan Lee!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy, and I look forward to continuing on with this story!

Friday nights were always the busiest, and Helena was never a fan of busy. But the Fourth of July? Way busier. Helena remembered back home that people would be more occupied with lighting fireworks at home than going out to bars. Then again, they were in the middle of New York, and lighting up fireworks in the street was probably highly frowned upon. At home they had nothing to worry about but large fields of wheat and corn. Helena realized then that she really missed that about home.

People came and went, shouted for more booze, and tried to slap her on the ass as she went by. Yet Helena figured a busy bar was always a good sign, so she kept at it, running her butt off to serve customers. Louis was at the bar, mixing drinks for a bunch of girls whom were slowly become more and more intoxicated. Helena made a mental note to call a cab for them soon so that they'd get home safe. Drunk driving was a huge problem everywhere, it seemed. 

Slowly, as time went on, the crowd started to file out as it got closer and closer to closing time. Bars back home would close at one or two in the morning, but Helena decided to close at ten, so that Louis would have some time to celebrate the Fourth at home with his family. She also wanted a little bit of time to rest. Perhaps she would be able to see some fireworks out her window, or at least on the television. 

So when Helena finally chased the last drunk out onto the transit, she couldn't help but feel relieved. She sent Louis home, then went behind the bar to get the keys to lock up. Just as she was about to grab the doorknob to shove the key in, it opened right in front of her. There stood a tall, blond, blue eyed man. His eyes widened when he saw her, and he opened his mouth half a second before his body was suddenly propelled forward. Straight into her. 

Had this happened a few years ago, Helena's sharp martial arts reflexes would've kicked in, and she would've let the man fall on his face with time to shake her head as he fell. But the years she had been out of training had dulled her movements, and she could do nothing but gasp and freeze on the spot as the mountain of a man came flying at her. Thankfully, while her reflexes were dulled, his were as sharp as hers had been. His arms shot out, one cradled her head, the other extended to catch himself. The two of them still fell backward, but his forearm protected her from clocking her head on the glossy hardwood flooring as his other hand stopped him from falling on her and crushing her. 

After their fall came a pause, and Helena found herself nose to nose with the man whom had almost came crashing down on her. Their widened eyes locked, blue with green, and Helena felt an embarrassing flutter in her chest. The two of them panted with shock as they simply gazed at each other, each taking the other in, far more intimately than what two strangers just meeting should have been.

"Whoa! Steve you okay-oh ..."

Apparently, he had come with friends. And those words had shocked them out of the strange trance they had been under. Steve shot to his feet, carefully lifting Helena to her feet as well, as though she weighed next to nothing. "I'm so sorry, are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

Helena stood and blinked, she was a good foot shorter than this man. She then looked up. "N-no."

His face scrunched up in concern. "You're not alright? Or does nothing hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, no. I ... I'm fine."

This 'Steve' had more than one companion with him. In fact, he had five. The one whom had inquired on his friend's well being was an older looking gentleman with short dark hair. He looked like someone Helena should know, but honestly, she didn't really know who the heck he was. Then, there was the man whom was even larger than Steve with long blonde hair that would make a Barbie jealous. Behind him was a rather nerdy looking guy with glasses and curly hair, a man with sandy brown hair whom looked like he was about to laugh, and the only apparent female of the group. She was a gorgeous woman with red hair that was styled into a fancy bob.

"Great! Way to tackle the employees Steve-o!" The dark haired one said and Helena's gaze snapped to him. "Huh? What? This is a pretty empty bar for the fourth of July."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "That's because it's closing time. Kindly get the hell out." Steve's eyes widened, and the guy with sandy brown hair full on started giggling. She glared at him next. "Can it, giggles."

He nodded, but appeared not to be bothered by her threat. "Yes ma'am!" He said, and it sounded more like he was mocking her than anything.

"Now, get out." She said, fixing all of them with the most malicious glare she could muster. 

The dark haired guy's eyes widened, and he seemed to shrink. It was then the woman spoke up. She stepped forward to address Helena, who's glare softened into an annoyed squint. "Hey, we're sorry about the intrusion, but-"

"We're closed."

The woman shrugged and continued on anyway, despite Helena's interruption. "It's this guy's-" She pointed to Steve, who began to shake his head rapidly, as though trying to tell her to stop talking, "-birthday. And we want to celebrate, but everywhere else is packed, and he doesn't really like crowds."

Helena paused, a wave of understanding hitting her. She knew how he felt, she hated crowds, and yet she moved to New York. Feelingly slightly guilty before looking over at Steve. "Your birthday's today, on the fourth of July?"

"... yes ma'am."

She sighed, then smiled softly. "Alright, alright then. Come in, come in." The ones still waiting outside shuffled in through the door and closed it behind them. Helena went behind the bar again and flipped all the lights on again, though she decided to keep the shades closed in the window, so no one would come interrupt the little birthday party for Steve that they were going to have. 

"Have it seat."

Steve put a hand on her elbow and smiled at her, and her heart went a fluttering again. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Helena."

"Pardon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"My name, Helena Sanders." She repeated patiently.

"Helena. It's nice to meet you, thank you for everything. My name's Steve."

"Steve, happy birthday! And many more!" She said, "Pick your poison." She said, gesturing to the entire bar.

Steve settled for a beer on tap, and Helena served everyone else their drinks as well as one for herself. Steve patted the bar stool next to him when he saw her start to edge away, as though to give the group some privacy. Helena smiled at the invitation and took it, plopping down next to him. It was nice to not have to be behind the bar the entire time, after a day of being on her feet constantly, the plush soft bar stools felt nice as she listened to Steve and his friends tell stories and laugh. It made Helena remember her family, back when the days weren't like what they were now. She suddenly felt a little sad as she looked down into her drink and saw her own frowning reflection. A hand appeared on her shoulder and she looked up in to the concerned face of Steve.

"You alright?"

She smiled softly, touched by his kind gesture. "I'm alright. Hey! Did you guys get this man a cake?"

All of them looked up at her as though she had lost it. "A cake? This isn't exactly a children's birthday party kid." Tony said, gesturing to her bar. 

Helena snorted. "I don't care where or hold old someone is, there's always a time and a place for cake and this is it. I think I have a cheesecake in the fridge. Lemme go get it!" She hopped down from the bar stool and made her way back into the kitchen, waving at Steve over her shoulder when he told her she didn't have to get him a cake. 

Unbeknownst to her, Natasha had followed her. She rummaged through the fridge, letting out a loud 'ah ha!' when she found the cake. She had made it last night, and it had been in the fridge taunting her all day. Helena had been planning on eating the entire thing herself as a reward for all her hard work, but as they used to say back home, food tasted better when shared with friends. Though cheesecake wasn't a normal birthday cake, it was the only one she had, and it would have to do. Turning around, Helena almost dropped the cake when she saw Natasha standing right behind her. The red haired woman gently took the cake from her with a smile.

"I'll help you carry it. Thank you for allowing us to be here after hours."

Helena shrugged. "I don't really get out much, and I don't have many friends around here. To tell ya the truth, it's kind of nice to be surrounded by good company. I haven't had that for a long time. People are assholes."

Natasha chuckled. "We aren't exactly saints."

Another shrug. "Still, it's nice not to have to spend the Fourth alone again." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she blushed. "Uh ... go ahead and take that out to the guys, please. I'll get some plates and silverware." She also would try and find some spare candles she knew she had laying around here somewhere.

Natasha walked out of the kitchen door, cake in hand. Helena found the plates and silverware that she promised she would bring, along with the candles and brought them out. She found Natasha repeatedly smacking Clint and Tony's hands away from the cake while Steve appeared to be wrestling with his phone. Helena sat everything down before addressing Steve. 

"Having problems birthday boy?"

He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. "It's a new phone. I can't figure out the camera."

She held out her hand. "Lemme see." He handed her the phone and she quickly found the camera function and showed him how to work it. She was just about to pull away

"W-wait! Let's test." Helena realized he wanted a picture with her.

Helena smiled shyly. "I might break the lens." She hated taking pictures.

He smiled. "Not a chance." For some reason, that made her feel somewhat giddy, and so she agreed to take the picture with him. 

The two of them leaned in close to fit in the frame and smiled, oblivious to the grins of the other people in the room. Steve pressed the button and the picture was took. He smiled at the phone. "Who knew this thing could be so useful?"

"Haha! I look like a dork! You might wanna delete that." Steve smiled and laughed, telling her she looked good before realizing what he said and stuttering shyly, causing Tony to tease him a little.

Helena blushed as well, turning to the cake to begin decorating it with candles. Natasha came over and began to help. As they both poked the candles in the cake, Steve came over to watch and even took a few pictures. "Ah! Steve! Get Natasha not me!"

He smiled. "I'm not getting pictures. I'm taking a video!"

"Eek!" Helena covered her face, before ducking behind the bar. Steve smiled and followed her, leaning over the bar causing her to laugh even more.

"Okay you two, enough flirting! Put the fire out and let's eat the cake!"

The two of them looked at Tony as Steve put his phone in his pocket. Helena snatched it right back out. "I'll take a video of you blowing out your candles! It'll be awesome!"

Steve chuckled and nodded before going over to the cake. "Okay everybody! Let's sing!" Helena said, holding the camera at the ready.

"Oh God!" Clint said, rubbing his temples. "Singing!"

Everyone then began to sing happy birthday, and Helena caught it all on camera. She smiled when Steve blew out the candles, giving him a thumbs up when he got them all in one shot. Tony patted him on the back as Nat cut the cake, the first slice going to the birthday boy. After that they fed the rest of them until the two ladies sat down and watched all men argue over the last slice. Well, all of them save for Steve and Bruce, who both looked on with almost as much amusement as Helena and Nat.

Speaking of Nat, she turned to Helena. "Hey, thanks again for letting us come in and for throwing a party on such short notice. He really is enjoying himself, and it's really hard to get him to do that." She said, gesturing to Steve, who continued to watch Tony and Clint argue over cake as Thor laughed loudly.

Helena laughed quietly, trying not to interrupt the scene in front of her. "It's really not a big deal. Where I come from, this is kind of a typical deal. There's less people, but throwing little get togethers like this is kind of a norm. Everybody knows everybody, and it's a really relaxing environment."

Nat nodded. "Sounds really nice. Where do you say you were from again?"

"South Dakota. I miss it so much. I'd really love to go back for a visit sometime, but I'm kind of scared I'll want to move back. I don't have the kind of money to move back and forth. It's a nice thought, though."

"You run a very nice establishment here. It's a nice, homey little bar. We'll definitely be coming by here more, if you don't mind." Nat said. "And you're very good at mixing drinks. I've never had one of these, always thought they were too sweet. Now I'm a believer." She took a drink of her sex on a beach.

"Of course not, but next time, call ahead!" She said with a teasing smile, earning a grin from Nat.

"Laaaaaadies! Whatcha talkin about?!"

"Can it, Tony!" Both Nat and Helena said at the same time, giving him a mock glare. 

"Awwww, but-"

Nat rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's plastered. I think it's about time we be getting him back home before he does something beyond his normal level of stupid."

Helena's heart sank as she realized that this was the time for the group to leave and she would be by herself again. Still, she smiled. "Alright, sounds good. I'll clean up."

"Let us help you, Lady Helena!" Thor shouted from across the room as he began to collect plates and silverware. 

"No no no! It's alright! I can get it!" Helena stood up quickly, ignoring the odd way he spoke. Perhaps he was drunk, perhaps he was just strange. Either way, it didn't really matter to her. 

Steve quickly sat her back down. "Leave this to us. You've done enough, sit back and relax."

"Oh, but I can't make you do all of this! You're my guests and you especially, cause you're the birthday boy!" 

Steve smiled, and Helena blushed. "It's just fine. We can handle clean up"

Regardless of Steve's assurances, Helena still assisted anyway, and between all of them the clean up took only a few minutes. They decided to hand wash the dishes, because it would be quicker than a dishwasher which Helena refused to let run while she was not near by. Steve stood beside her, drying while she washed. While the two of them worked on dishes, Clint, Tony, and Thor were supposed to be washing the bar counter and bringing in the rest of the dishes. Instead, they harassed each other, and Nat yelled at them, shaking the mop she was mopping the floor with threateningly. Helena laughed at a cute joke Steve had just told her, shaking her head as her heart beat a little quicker than normal. Steve was sweet as sugar, funny, and handsome; all wrapped up in one human package. With a giggle, she flicked a little bit of water from the clean side of the sink at him. He laughed, bringing up his arm to block it. He then playfully snapped the towel at her, which only ended up making her giggle louder.

Tony stumbled into the kitchen. "Too much flirting kids!"

Nat opened the door to the kitchen and frowned at the scene she walked into. Tony was grinning like an idiot at a blushing Steve and Helena. Rolling her eyes at him, she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out to leave the two of them to whatever they were doing. With a smirk of her own, she made a plan inside her head involving the two in the kitchen, whom were blissfully unaware of her intentions as they went back to doing dishes, laughing and giggling like a couple of kids. 

"This is the most fun I've had since I came to this town! I'm glad I let you in instead of standing there chewing your butts!" Helena said as she handed Steve the last plate.

He dried it with a smile. "Me too. On both counts." He reached up and put it away in the cabinet. "I can't thank you enough!"

"Ditto!" She sighed. "I should be the one thanking you. I haven't laughed like that in a long time!"

He gave her that grin that made her heart dance again. "My stoplight joke gets everybody. Don't worry!"

Another laugh. "You're so cheesy! But I suppose that just makes you more charming." She drained the sink, rinsing the bubbles down before accepting the towel Steve handed to her to dry her hands.

He shrugged, a small blush on his face that made him all the more cute. "Never been told that one before."

"You're kidding!" Helena said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "I wish I had your charm! People always seem so intimidated by me. Though I suppose it is my own fault, I do tend to come off as standoffish ..." She mumbled the last part, pursing her lips slightly.

Steve shook his head, then paused. "Eh ... maybe a little. But you're a sweet gal Helena, and I suppose that just makes you more charming."

This time, she snapped him with the towel. "Oh hush you! Using my own lines against me!"

He gently slapped the towel away with a chuckle, then bit his lip and opened his mouth to say something. "Steve! Time to go buddy! Wrap it up!" Clint's voice shouted from the bar, followed by an, "Ow! Nat, what was that for?!"

Steve sighed and rose to his full height where he had been leaning on the counter. Helena frowned and bit her lip. "Well ..." Both of them said at the same time, then looked at each other and blushed. "Uhh ..."

"I ... um ... Can I see you again?" Steve asked softly, averting his eyes to the floor.

"Uh ... yeah sure! Uh ... you can ... you can come here anytime! So long as you call ahead!" Helena suddenly found herself hoping that he would actually come by the bar often. 

"Wow ... great! Awesome! T-thanks!" He stuttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, another action that Helena found adorable. "C-can I get your number? So I can call ahead, I mean!"

She smiled and gave him her number. "Call my phone." He pushed the call button and held it up to his ear. Helena's phone vibrated in her pocket, signaling a call. She picked it up and saved his number in her phone, holding it up so he could see that she had his number. "Wow. You made that look so easy." She laughed. "Ahh, the wonders of technology." Then she reached out to pat his shoulder. "Thank you so much for coming here today. I hope you had a good birthday!"

He nodded. "It's actually the best I've ever had."

A few minutes later found Helena waving to the group as they walked out the door. It closed shut with a soft click, and suddenly the room seemed a little more somber. A small wave of loneliness hit her, but she shook it off. Maybe they would be back sometime, Steve seemed genuine about it. Taking a soft breath she made her way upstairs, where she had a small apartment where she'd stay. Sitting on the couch with a blanket and a book, she tried to focus on reading for a while until her phone buzzed next to her. 

Narrowing her eyes, she picked it up and looked at it. Her heart fluttered when she saw a message from Steve. 

Look out your window. - SR

Staring at the message for a moment, she looked up out the window. A few seconds later, dozens of fireworks began to go off in the distance. She stared in awe at the beauty, before typing another message back.

It's so beautiful! - HS

Right away, her phone buzzed again.

If you saw Tony drunkenly lighting them, you might not think so! - SR

Helena smiled, and laughed at the image of a drunk Tony attempting to light off fireworks while Nat scolded him like a child.

That sounds hilarious! I wish I could see it! - HS

The next message took a few minutes, but it came as a video. Helena pushed play and watched Tony approach a firework with a lit punk. It looked like they were on the roof of a building. He leaned down to light it, giggling like a mad man whilst Nat stood in the distance shaking her head by the door to the roof, her face disapproving. Helena smiled as he successfully lit one and it went shooting up into the air. 

We're gonna get arrested. - SR

I'll bail you out, since I got him drunk. - HS

Deal. Happy Forth! Goodnight! - SR

Happy Birthday! Goodnight! - HS

And with that last message, Helena watched for a few minutes more, then headed off to bed. For the first time in a long time, she fell asleep when her head hit the pillow with a smile on her face.


End file.
